Content providers and network operators have long sought how to provide network coverage to devices in the event of a loss or disruption of service. There is an ever-present need to allow for a lost cost, rapid deployment of technology to re-establish service, while taking into consideration any obstacles that may impair or delay physical or ordinary repairs to network components.